Primeiras Impressões
by madStrawberry
Summary: Afinal, quem matou Amanda Claire? Fitzwillian Darcy é o principal suspeito de Elizabeth, investigadora criminal de Londres. Darcy tem todos os pretextos para ser o assassino. Mas até que ponto Elizabeth não está sendo levada por uma má primeira impressão?
1. Prologo

** N.A.: Não nasci no século XVII ou seja, Pride and Prejudice não me pertence.**

Elizabeth estava em seu escritório, sentada em sua cadeira giratória. Encarava o teto cor branco gelo com os olhos vidrados, se concentrando em deixá-los abertos e não acabar dormindo. Uma piscadela mais forte e tinha certeza que dormiria.

Enquanto se empenhava em sua tarefa, ouviu um leve clique vindo da porta a sua frente. Com um esforço Hercúleo, para seu pescoço e globo oculares, virou-os para conseguir focalizar em quem adentrava o recinto. Era Charlotte, sua amiga dos tempos do colegial, que agora trabalhava na sala de autópsias.

-Uau, vendo essas olheiras _enoormes_ em baixo do seu olho, eu diria que a noitada foi boa. – brincou a recém chegada, num volume de voz que irritou os ouvidos, sensíveis por conta do sono, de Elizabeth. Contraiu levemente as sobrancelhas, por reflexo.

-Bom dia pra você também. – disse em resposta, coçando os olhos. -Quem me dera ter estado em algum bar e bebido todas as destiladas possíveis. Pelo menos daí eu teria me divertido antes de estar nesse estado. – explicou Elizabeth com uma pontada de irritação na voz, apontando para si mesma, dando ênfase a como estava no momento.

Em seguida, Elizabeth cruzou os braços sobre a escrivaninha simples de cor mogno que estava a sua frente e deitou a cabeça sobre os mesmos. Com o movimento, acabou deixando seus longos cabelos castanhos cacheados espalhados em volta de sua cabeça. Naquela manhã, não esteve com a mínima paciência para arrumá-los, o que resultou em ir para o trabalho com uma juba cor castanho claro. Sim, sabia que estava deplorável.

- Hmm... Então o que raios fez ontem a noite, para estar assim, tão _radiante_? – perguntou com ironia a amiga. Dava para sentir toda a sua curiosidade em seu tom de voz e sentir sua imaginação fluindo pensando em o que a outra poderia ter feito de interessante e _fofocável_.

Elizabeth levantou a cabeça alguns centímetros, para ver a amiga. Esta já estava devidamente sentada em um pequeno sofá azul escuro no canto da sala, perto da bolsa de Elizabeth.

Charlotte era uma mulher de estatura mediana, cabelos escuros e lisos um pouco acima dos ombros. Para os padrões de beleza ocidental, não era muito magra. Usava agora óculos de uma armação vermelha bem grossa. Coisa que, na opinião de Elizabeth, deveriam estar na moda no momento. Não poderia dizer com certeza, não era muito ligada em coisas do mundo fashion.

- Não foi nada de mais. – respondeu Elizabeth, recebendo um olhar desconfiado da amiga. Rolou os olhos e terminou de levantar a cabeça, mas mantendo a coluna torta. – Se algo tivesse acontecido, vocês seria a primeira saber, acredite! – completou, com um olhar firme. Charlotte assentiu, encolhendo levemente os ombros.

Irritada, continuou se justificando - Collin me mandou ordenar alguns arquivos antigos da sala de baixo. Ele disse que foi lá em baixo outro dia e ficou horas tentando achar alguma porcaria de pasta. E, como o lugar estava muito bagunçado, _eu_ deveria ir lá e arrumar as pastas "...para manter a ordem e a disciplina." , segundo as palavras dele. Infeliz. – disse cuspindo fogo pela boca e narinas. – Então, adivinhe! Essa tarefa me levou horas e _claaro_, não consegui terminar de arrumar aquele monte de papel empoeirado. E então, ele simplesmente me mandou levar as pastas restantes para casa, para terminar de arrumar, o que, me levou metade da madrugada!

Charlotte arqueou uma sobrancelha e esboçou o inicio de um sorriso para a desgraça da amiga.

- Pense pelo lado bom, Liz. Ele confia em você, para deixar você levar as pastas. – disse, visivelmente se controlando para não rir na cara da amiga.

-Bah. São arquivos realmente _muuuito_ antigos. Se um sumisse, ninguém notaria afinal, ninguém mexe naquela parte da sala de arquivos, por isso está cheia de pó e aranhas. – Charlotte fez uma leve careta com a menção da palavra _aranhas. _– Aposto como que Collin apenas inventou aquela história de procurar e não achar a tal pasta. – Completou, de cara emburrada como se fosse uma criança que a mãe mandou lavar a louça no melhor momento de sua brincadeira. – Charlotte não conseguiu mais segurar e acabou soltando uma leve risada.

- Bem, já parou pra pensar que ele poderia estar se vingando de você, Liz? – perguntou, ainda sorrindo, mas com um olhar pensativo. – Ah, já sei! Ele pode ter te ouvido semana passada, zombando da gravata cor magenta da Armani, que ele estava se exibindo todo de ter ganhando de uma tal de Lady-não-sei-o-quê de aniversário! – Elizabeth arqueou as sobrancelhas com a lembrança do episódio. Collin era um pouco mais baixo que Elizabeth e um tanto fora do peso. Elizabeth achou que ele ficava parecendo um palhaço de circo usando uma gravata de cor tão berrante.

- Não era só eu. Você também estava rindo. – lembrou Elizabeth. – Aliás, duvido que tenha ouvido! Estava só eu e você na sala de autópsias, e estávamos falando baixo. – contestou.

- Mas rimos alto! – disse, agora não contendo os risos, tanto por causa das queixas de Elizabeth como pelas lembranças do outro episódio.

Elizabeth ia abrir a boca para contradizer, quando, mais uma vez, a porta foi aberta. Diferente da primeira vez, com muito mais força, o que assustou as duas mulheres na sala. Ambas olharam ao mesmo tempo para ver de que se tratava.

-Argh! Estou exauto. – disse Peter, atravessando o portal a passos rápidos. Ele compartilhava aquela sala com Elizabeth, tinha sua escrivaninha próxima a dela. Jogou seu casaco em cima do sofá e se jogou na cadeira, atrás de sua respectiva escrivaninha.

- Credo, que a porta te fez de mal? – perguntou Charlotte em tom zombeteiro, observando o colega. – Que é que te houve? Foi arrumar arquivar arquivo também? – caçoou.

-Heim? – perguntou Peter olhando para Charlotte com uma expressão de que apenas a tinha notado naquele momento.

- Que foi? Levantou um guindaste antes de vir pra cá? – perguntou Elizabeth sarcasticamente. Peter olhou para Elizabeth e franziu a testa. Parecia se lembrar de alguma coisa.

-Aaah, eu tava te procurando, Liz! – declarou. – Liguei no seu celular e ninguém atendia.

Ouvindo aquilo, Elizabeth começou a traçar um mapa mental sobre o que poderia ter feito com o celular. Acordou com ele esperneando na sua orelha, logo depois preparou um café bem forte para tomar, se trocou, escovou os dentes e saiu. Ops!...Havia esquecido o aparelho perto do travesseiro. Se achou uma cabeçuda. Ou talvez a palavra _sonada_ lhe caísse melhor.

-Ergh...Eu o esqueci. – disse com um sorriso amarelo. Peter revirou os olhos.

-Bom, não importa. – respondeu Peter, abanando a mão direita.

-Obrigada por me ignorar. E bom dia para você também, Peter. – disse Charlotte, um pouco irritada.

- É carma. Você também não me disse bom dia. – replicou Elizabeth, lançando um olhar carrancudo para a amiga. Charlotte já ia se preparando para responder quando foi interrompida.

-Sinto muito Char, bom dia. – disse Peter de forma rápida, apenas para apartar uma provável discussão. – Voltando a assunto, Liz, acharam um corpo nas proximidades do rio Tâmisa hoje mais cedo. Collin me passou os detalhes do local e de quem se tratava a vítima. Ele pediu para você me acompanhar no caso. – ao ouvir aquilo, Elizabeth entreabriu os lábios.

Estava inconformada. Como seu chefe podia pedir para ela fazer uma tarefa absurda e logo depois já pedir para ela assumir a primeira investigação que aparecia. O pior era que ainda faltava uma prateleira de pastas para pôr em ordem. Agora, a prateleira que esperasse.

-Odeio o Collin. – declarou, voltando para sua expressão emburrada. Charlotte estreitou o espaço entre suas sobrancelhas numa clara expressão de pena pela amiga.

Peter nem a ouvira. Havia começado a ler alguns papéis que retirou de sua bolsa. De repente, deu um salto para atrás, fazendo as rodas da cadeira deslizarem para trás.

-Ho-ho. Não acreditam de quem se trata a pessoa que encontraram morta! – disse, com os olhos azuis escuro bem abertos e atentos.

-Quem? – perguntaram as duas mulheres em uníssono.

- Amanda Claire! Aquela modelo que virou atriz e fez o maior sucesso. – declarou. – Aí, eu tinha chorado tanto naquele filme "Corações ardentes" que estava em cartaz ano passado! Era lindo! – disse com um olhar distante e vago, preso em suas recordações.

-Eu me lembro! Um pouco parado, mas bonitinho. – disse Charlotte, também com um olhar distante, puxando o filme da memória.

Elizabeth não disse nada. Suas irmãs, Kitty e Lydia lhe fizeram assistir ao filme. O problema era que havia começado a dormir bem antes do filme chegar na metade. Também, com um título daqueles, como poderia se interessar em assistir? Mesmo que fosse a re-filmagem de um clássico dos anos cinquenta."_Como Peter poderia ter gostado daquele treco, digo, filme_?" se perguntou.

- De qualquer forma, não podemos ficar aqui e divagar sobre o filme da falecida. – declarou Peter, suspirando e em seguida se levantando da cadeira. Elizabeth o observou e seguiu o seu gesto. Não sem antes abrir um longo e caprichado bocejo.

Peter era um rapaz alto, de porte atlético. Trabalhava na divisão de investigação a mais tempo que Elizabeth, mas não tinham uma diferença de idade muito grande, pelo menos era o que a moça imaginava.

O rapaz era loiro, quase albino, com os cabelos displicentemente jogados para trás. Andava sempre bem vestido, como naquele momento, em que Elizabeth o observava. Usava calça jeans de tom cinza, combinando com um colete de cor branca de estilo clássico, com uma camisa negra de algodão por baixo. Nada amassado ou fora do lugar.

Elizabeth olhou para sua própria roupa, usava uma calça jeans escura skinny, um casaco de lã merino bege e um fuá no lugar do cabelo. Parecia que estava de pijama e que tinha acabado de sair da cama, comparada com seu colega. Prendeu rapidamente o cabelo num coque mal feito, para tentar amenizar a situação.

- Então, acho que vamos. – disse pegando a bolsa e indo até a porta. – Te, Charlotte. – se despediu. Atravessou a porta, indo para o corredor. Peter se despediu apenas com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto pegava seu casaco de cima do sofá e seguiu a moça.

* * *

Já fazia algum tempo que telefone celular tocava incessantemente um toque alto e agudo ao mesmo tempo em que vibrava e balançava em cima da mesa.

- Puta que pariu, Darcy! Atenda logo essa merda. – berrou um homem que estava sentado de frente a uma escrivaninha, a poucos centímetros de uma pequena mesa circular onde estava depositado o causador de sua irritação.

Na verdade, não foi necessário o berro, pois seu receptor se localizava no outro extremo da sala, a poucos metros de distância segurando com força alguns papéis que o empregado havia lhe entregado há alguns instantes atrás. Darcy estava estático, com o rosto levemente sem cor e os olhos vidrados, como se sua mente estivesse vagando em um outro espaço, ao qual não era aquele onde seu corpo estava.

Darcy ouvia o alto som proveniente de seu celular a quilômetros de distância de si. Estava viajando dentro de seus pensamentos e, como se estivesse sob execução do efeito Doppler, sentia o som ficar aos poucos cada vez mais alto, até que, foi desperto de seus devaneios com o berro que recebeu do primo. Foi preciso alguns segundos para seus nervos conseguirem transmitir o comando para seu corpo ir até o telefone e atendê-lo.

- Ahhhh, sim, já estou indo Richard. – respondeu após se lembrar como se movimenta os lábios e se produzia sons. Caminhou a passos rápidos em direção do aparelho que emitia o som inconveniente e o conseguiu atender antes que a chamada caísse.

- Alô, Charlie? – perguntou com o aparelho sob seu ouvido. Richard observava os movimentos do primo com curiosidade. Darcy apertava de uma maneira nervosa os papéis que lia antes de atender o telefone, dando para notar os nós de seus dedos ficarem brancos com a interrupção da corrente sanguínea naquela região.

- O quê? Você está voltando para a Inglaterra? Quando? – Richard o ouvia perguntar para seu interlocutor. Teria que esperá-lo terminar a ligação para começar a perguntar o que raios estava acontecendo.

- _Aham, não está feliz?_ – disse com a animação transpassando os limites da comunicação telefônica, sendo quase palpável para Darcy, do outro lado da linha. – _Daqui a três semanas será o meu aniversário mas antes disso haverá o encontro de comemoração do Movie Gold Award que a produtora ganhou este ano. Entãããão, eu gostaria de voltar para minha terra natal e comemorar estes dois eventos com o meu mais estimando amigo, o qual está falando comigo neste momento!_

-Ouch! – Exclamou Darcy, batendo a palma da mão na própria testa. – Havia me esquecido completamente do evento, mas que merda. Ainda bem que Richard está cuidando desta calhorda. Estas festas de promoção publicitárias são uma droga, você não precisa vir a ela, Charlie. Vai estar cheia de jornalistas de paparazzi de tablóides e blogs. Também alguns atores desempregados que precisam mostrar que ainda estão vivos e ver se ganham algum papel para atuarem.

- _Sempre vendo o lado positivo das coisas, é isso que eu gosto em você, Fitz!_ – disse ironicamente, mas sem perder a animação. – _Mas já que faz meses que eu não te vejo e estou realmente com saudades, por causa disso, irei com você nesta festa e tirar muitas fotografias sorridentes para os tablóides e blogs._ – disse com a sinceridade transparecendo em sua voz. Darcy soltou um suspiro em resposta, que foi escutado por Charlie.

- Pelo visto não vou mudar sua idéia fixa. Se quer tanto vir, não irei te impedir. – disse resignado. - No momento estou em Paris, mas logo estarei voltando para a Inglaterra, antes de você, provavelmente. E como está por aí? Já não deve estar com tantos afazeres neste continente, para querer voltar. – perguntou com leve tom de interesse.

- _Na verdade, a Califórnia é um lugar lindo, as mulheres então, nem se fala. Todavia já não consigo mais apreciar a paisagem feminina da mesma forma..._

- Sério? Sempre achei que você tinha uma tendência, mas agora você está me declarando abertamente que é gay? – Cortou Darcy ao amigo. Esboçou um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios, imaginando o quão sem graça o outro deve ter ficado.

- _Nã-não, seu idiota_. – gaguejou. Denunciando o quão desconcertado ficou. – _estava tentando te dizer que estou comprometido, e com a mulher mais linda e meiga do mundo, por isso não tem como eu apreciar qualquer outra mulher, já que nenhuma chega aos seus pés._ – Completou. - _Viu, eu estava tentando ser romântico. Além disso, a América do norte já não tem mais o que me oferecer, posso tocar muito bem meus negócios da Inglaterra. Quero voltar para casa, e quero que você conheça Jane._

Darcy presumiu que Jane deveria ser a nova "musa" de seu amigo. Imaginou quanto tempo este novo relacionamento iria durar. Se fosse tão linda quanto ele afirmava, talvez durasse mais que um ano, o qual foi o tempo que durou a ultima paixonite de Charlie. De qualquer jeito, isso não era de sua conta.

- Sem problemas, você pode me apresentá-la na noite do evento. Tenho certeza de que encontrar vocês deixará minha noite mais alegre. – disse com sinceridade afinal, também sentia saudades do seu ex-colega de universidade. O último encontro que tiveram há três meses atrás fora realmente muito breve. Praticamente apenas um aperto de mão, já que estavam num curto encontro de negócios para a determinação dos custos financeiros de um estúdio de filmagens.

_- Sabia que iria gostar de me ver!_- Comentou feliz. – _Ah, só mais uma coisa. Quando eu chegar em Londres, poderíamos já nos encontrarmos no aeroporto? Estarei voltando uma semana antes de Jane, pois ela ainda tem que cuidar dos designers de alguns figurinos e ambientes de filmagem. Quero achar um apartamento maior e mais aconchegante para morarmos juntos. Deve ser uma surpresa, portanto, gostaria que me ajudasse a achar o lugar o mais breve possível. Seria o máximo ver a expressão que ela faria ao ver o "nosso" apartamento comprado e mobiliado!_

Darcy ouviu o pedido com atenção. Então, Jane deveria trabalhar para algum estúdio de sua produtora, em algum projeto onde Charlie estaria economicamente envolvido. Então eles acabaram se conhecendo e... Mas espera aí, eles já iriam morar juntos? Desde quando seu amigo parou de lhe contar cada vírgula de sua agenda pessoal? As coisas estavam realmente mudando, só não saberia dizer se para melhor.

- Se é tão importante para você, eu te ajudo. Apenas marque um horário que não atrapalhe meus compromissos.

_-Ok, Sr. Sou Ocupado. Te mando um e-mail mal mais tarde. Provavelmente estarei pegando um vôo esse fim de semana._

- Como quiser, a gente se fala. – respondeu, se despedindo.

_- Certo. Obrigado Fitz. Realmente, não sei o que faria sem você. Acho que sou um pouco dependente de mais..._

- Acredite, você faria muita coisa mesmo sem a mim. – Darcy o cortou novamente. Recebeu como resposta uma grave risada acompanhada de uma breve despedida. Desligou o celular.

A orelha de Darcy estava quente pelo longo contato com o aparelho telefônico. Massageou o lóbulo de sua orelha com uma de suas mãos que estavam frias por conseqüência da falta de circulação sanguínea em sua mão esquerda. Depositou o celular novamente sob a pequena mesa de mogno e notou o olhar intrigado de seu primo sobre si.

- Pelo visto está mais calmo Fitz. O que te houve antes da ligação de seu amigo? Imagino que se tratava de Charles Bingley, estou certo? – perguntou com um olhar penetrante, tentando descobrir nos gestos do primo o que estava acontecendo, caso ele resolvesse não lhe falar nada.

O corpo de Darcy enrijeceu ao se lembrar do conteúdo do papel que ainda segurava, agora já suado e amassado por conta do contato constante com sua pele. Voltou a apertá-lo com a lembrança e seus olhos voltaram a se fixar em algum ponto o qual não pertencia a nenhum local da luxuosa sala de estudos que se encontrava.

Inspirou e soltou o ar lentamente de seus pulmões, como se fosse o exercício inicial para a citação de algum mantra sagrado. Começou a andar na direção de onde estavam localizados os sofás da sala, se afastando cada vez mais do primo, o qual se viu obrigado a levantar e seguir o outro para o outro extremo. Darcy escolheu o maior e mais largo sofá para deitar e tentar relaxar. Tragou novamente uma nova quantidade de ar, agora um pouco mais calmo.

- Quanto ao telefonema, sim, era o próprio. Charles Bingley, que estudou comigo em Oxford. – começou. – Quanto à carta, prefiro que leia você mesmo, isto é, se ainda for legível, do jeito que está amassada...

- Que _você_ amassou, você quer dizer! – cortou, com um leve tom de deboche.

- Que seja. – respondeu estendendo a carta para Richard, sem nem se dar ao trabalho de olhar para o rosto do primo.

Richard se acomodou em uma poltrona perto do sofá de Darcy. Pegou a carta e começou a ler em voz baixa:

_Caro Sr. Darcy_

_Vejo-me com o dever de te avisar sobre este lamentável ocorrido. Sei que todos nós já esperávamos pelo pior, mas mesmo assim essa notícia não deixa de ser chocante._

_O corpo de Amanda Claire foi encontrado ontem de noite, nas proximidades do rio Tâmisa, em Londres, próximo de Kingston. Infelizmente, não poderei mais assumir as investigações da morte de Claire, pois o corpo foi encontrado fora de meu distrito, mas peço para que o Senhor não se preocupe, irei participar o mais avidamente possível das investigações dentro de meus limites e volto a lhe confirmar novamente que nunca citarei o seu nome no envolvimento das investigações._

_Cordialmente,_

_Insp. Rupert_

Ao terminar de ler, a expressão de Richard ficou muito parecida com a de Darcy, mas numa intensidade muito menor. As coisas estavam realmente graves.

- Certo... Agora entendo sua preocupação. Alguma idéia do que fazer agora, Fitz? – perguntou Richard, num misto de preocupação e aflição.

Darcy virou o tronco para poder ter uma visão melhor do primo. Ambos compartilhavam a mesma cara de preocupação.

- Não tenho muita escolha, tenho?- perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha esquerda. – Voltarei para Londres para acompanhar essa investigação. Você pode continuar aqui em Paris, resolvendo os negócios políticos de tia Catherine. – Completou, enquanto se levantava do sofá e se dirigia para fora da sala.

- Já está indo então? – disse virando o rosto e acompanhando a saída do primo com os olhos.

– Só desejo que sua estadia em Londres não fique muito enfadonha sem minha presença. – debochou, recebendo um olhar Ártico de Darcy em resposta.

- Estou indo hoje a noite. – declarou, mantendo o olhar gélido. - Só espero que os investigadores de Londres não sejam tão incompetentes. – disse em voz baixa para si mesmo.

Em seguida, fechou a porta da sala atrás de si e caminhou em passos decididos até seu quarto. Pensando bem, não teria tempo de fazer suas malas, mas afinal isso não importava tanto, já tinha muitas roupas em sua casa em Londres.

**Uau, primeiro capítulo, um prólogo. A partir daqui as coisas começam a ficar melhores... Sei que ficou um tanto parado...**

**Reviews, por favor! *o* Vou adorar saber a opinião de quem ler! ^^**


	2. Amanda Claire

Argh! Sou horrível, eu sei. Consigo demorar mais de três meses para postar! y.y  
Mas, eu não pretendo desistir dessa fic. Realmente estou gostando de tirá-la da cabeça e por no papel/computador. Quero dizer, mesmo devagar, eu vou xDD.  
Agradeço para quem teve a paciência de ler isso, pra mim é muito gratificante. Peço para todos que lerem, que comentem alguma coisa. Criticas ou sugestões são sempre bem vindas! ^^

Ok, vamos para o que interessa! xD

* * *

**Quinta-feira, 13 de novembro(manhã)**

Sob certo ponto de vista, Elizabeth odiava o seu trabalho. Ficar sempre analisando corpos sem vida e investigando mortes, era no mínimo mórbido. No começo, achava seu trabalho o máximo. Era legal prender os caras maus, como brincar de mocinho e bandido, só que numa versão mais real. Como se fosse ajudar a promover a paz da sociedade.  
Não se culpava por essa interpretação simples que fizera do mundo na época em que começou a trabalhar. Era nova, tinha vinte e um anos, com suas teorias e utopias sobre como poderia mudar o mundo.

Com o tempo, percebeu que as regras que regiam esse mundo não eram tão simples. As coisas não se resumiam apenas entre os caras bons e os maus. Não, o que regia todas as regras era o dinheiro. O capital sempre falava mais alto no fim das contas, e isso incluía a determinação do bem e do mal. Odiava isso.  
Elizabeth divagava sobre esses assuntos enquanto seu colega, Peter, manobrava o carro para estacionar. Ele puxou o freio de mão, tirou o cinto, pegou sua mala de materiais e abriu a porta do carro. A moça fez o mesmo, só que numa velocidade mais lenta que a do colega. Estava com bastante sono naquela manhã.  
"Maldito Collin!" pensou.

Ao sair do veículo, a moça começou a analisar melhor o ambiente onde estavam. Era um lugar arborizado, um bosque, tinha quase certeza. Ao longe podia ouvir o som das águas de um rio correndo, misturado com o som do tráfego de carros que vinha da avenida a uns trezentos metros de distância dela. Os sons vinham de direções opostas.

Percebeu que havia também no lugar, mais carros além do que acabara de sair. Mais uns cinco, contou rapidamente, sendo um deles um carro da policia civil.

- Carros de jornalistas, provavelmente. – disse Peter, que observava a mesma coisa que sua parceira.

Caminharam alguns metros, adentrando a área verde. Puderam ver então um local cercado por homens e mulheres vestidos com roupas sociais, segurando microfones e falando de frente para as câmeras seguradas por seus colegas. Alguns, mais espertinhos tentavam conseguir imagens mais exclusivas, atravessando a faixa amarela que os barrava. Os policiais tinham que pedir o tempo todo para que se afastassem. Não adiantava os dizeres grande e negro das faixas: "Não ultrapasse".

- Realmente, morte de famosos é um problema. Incrível como a mídia descobre rápido. – comentou a morena. Peter balançou a cabeça, concordando.

Respiraram fundo e atravessaram o amontoado de gente. Tinham que passar pela maré para chegar ao local do crime.  
Quando chegaram mais perto do cadáver, podiam sentir o cheiro de decomposição emanando dele. Elizabeth não pôde conter o ímpeto de levar as mãos sobre o nariz, apesar do gesto não ajudar em nada.

Peter observou a colega, e sentindo o mesmo mal estar, pegou duas máscaras da maleta de equipamentos que carregava. Ofereceu uma para a moça, a qual agradeceu, e vestiu a outra mascara ele próprio. Depois disso, se aproximaram da morta.

Elizabeth se abaixou, ficando mais próxima do corpo, e começou a analise. O corpo estava com hematomas no rosto, no pescoço e algumas outras manchas no ombro. As manchas roxas ficaram bem visíveis na pele branco azulada da ex-atriz. O braço e a perna direita estavam deslocados, lhe dando uma posição meio bizarra contorcida. Mas, o que mais chamou a atenção da investigadora foi uma marca circular, do lado esquerdo do peito do cadáver, do qual estava circundado por uma grande quantidade de sangue coagulado, manchando o vestido azul celeste, de um vermelho bordô. A terra que estava em todo o ambiente também impregnava o tecido fino.

O que a moça vestia antes de ser morta era provavelmente um vestido fino, curto e bem justo ao corpo. A meia calça arrastão que usava estava rasgada e apenas o seu pé direito estava calçado com uma sandália de salto alto.

"Presumidamente cara" pensou.

- Com certeza ela não foi morta aqui. – disse Peter, que marcava os locais com prováveis pistas do suspeito. – Mas, pelo estado e pelo cheiro do cadáver, ela já está por aqui faz uns cinco dias. As pistas relevantes do autor do assassinato já nem existem mais neste lugar. Não vejo nenhuma digital ou marcas de pneus. – completou em um tom visivelmente irritado com a situação, mais consigo mesmo, por não ver nada de interessante no local.

- Devemos nos focar em analisar o corpo agora. Apesar de aqui perto ter uma rua movimentada, ninguém vem para esses lados. Não é para menos que demoramos para encontrar o corpo. Temos que trabalhar com o que temos. – comentou Elizabeth de uma maneira tranquila, tentando passar serenidade para o colega. Não surtiu muito efeito, já que o outro rolou os olhos ao ouvir o comentário e deu os ombros.

Elizabeth suspirou e continuou com o seu ofício, tirando fotos do corpo, enquanto algumas ideias vinham à sua mente.

- Sabe, eu quebrei a perna uma vez quando era pequena. Estava andando de bicicleta, não vi uma pedra no meu caminho, acabei perdendo a direção e caí do barranco.– comentou a moça, de uma forma descontraída, enquanto batia as fotos.

Peter levantou uma sobrancelha e encarou a colega de forma interrogativa.

- Tá, e o que isso me diz respeito? – perguntou de forma direta, não se importando com sua rispidez.

Elizabeth encarou o céu e contraiu o lábio inferior. Haja-lhe paciência para aturar o mal humor do colega. Sabia que o outro estava um tanto irritado por não estar achando o que gostaria, também não iria culpá-lo, mas não que não fosse deixar de responder no mesmo tom.

- A você nada, idiota. Mas sim a Amanda Claire. – disse exasperada. – Só acho que ela caiu de uma altura bem grande pra ter deslocado a perna e o braço dessa forma. Ou melhor, pelos hematomas e machucados no ombro e no braço, diria que ela foi jogada de uma altura bem grande. Só estava comparando as possíveis formas de se quebrar a perna. – falou a última frase numa oitava mais alta, mostrando sua irritação com o comentário impensado do colega a respeito de seus pensamentos e lembranças.

Peter então parou o que estava fazendo e virou-se de frente para Elizabeth, interessado em ouvir mais de sua teoria.A moça percebeu e resolveu continuar, deixando de lado sua nova implicância para com o colega ao lado.

- Bom, ela deve ter sido jogada de uma escada, é o que eu acho mais provável, pelo estado em que ela está. E, a julgar pelos hematomas, houve uma briga entre ela e o assassino, antes de ter caído...

- E provavelmente ela não morreu logo depois de rolar as escadas, então, foi executada com um tiro no peito, com a intenção de acertar o coração. – completou o loiro, captando a linha de raciocínio da parceira.

Elizabeth balançou a cabeça concordando, dando-lhe um meio sorriso.

- Depois, ela foi trazida para cá. De madrugada, suponho, em um horário que tinha pouco movimento. O assassino deixou o corpo aqui e saiu. – continuou ela.

- Se foi assim, marcas dos pneus já eram. Por aqui não tem nada e mais pra trás agora está cheio de várias marcas, tanto de carros quanto dos pés dos jornalistas. – disse o investigador, arqueando o cenho. Suspirou.

- Deveríamos levar o corpo para Charlotte analisar no escritório do legista. Não acho que aqui tenha muito mais para registrarmos. – disse a morena. Peter concordou. 

* * *

**Mesmo dia, início da tarde**

"Ontem de noite foi encontrado o corpo de Amanda Claire. Era uma jovem atriz e modelo de vinte e cinco anos. Agora, deixou para trás um filho de menos de um ano de idade. O garoto, agora órfão, terá que ser cuidado apenas pelos avôs maternos. No próximo bloco, mostraremos uma entrevista exclusiva com a mãe de Amanda Claire..."

Desligou a T.V.

- Grande porcaria sensacionalista! – esbravejou Elizabeth. Já fazia um tempo que havia voltado para o departamento, junto com o corpo. Realmente, a morte era um bom meio de publicidade. 'Pena que teria que estar no outro mundo para curtir este momento de fama. ' – pensou a moça.

Estava no seu horário de almoço. Tentava a muito custo comer uma maçã. Já havia, com bastante êxito, conseguido dar algumas dentadas. O problema era que não era fácil engolir qualquer coisa depois de ter ficado algumas horas tão perto de um cadáver em putrefação. Mesmo usando máscara, o cheiro impregnava em suas narinas. Ou talvez fosse apenas psicológico, pela má impressão que tivera do estado do corpo. Nunca saberia dizer.

Desistiu de sua empreitada de tentar comer a fruta. As notícias do jornal também não ajudavam em nada para se distrair. Levantou da cadeira, jogou a maçã numa lixeira próxima e saiu da sala. Não sem antes fazer uma nota mental de fazer algo saudável para comer quando chegasse em casa. O único problema era que quando fazia a própria comida, o cheiro de queimado ficava impregnado pelo apartamento inteiro.

Resolveu procurar Peter, para saber se o colega havia encontrado alguma coisa em sua busca pelo perfil e biografia da morta. Foi até a sala de escritório que compartilhava com ele.

-Olá! – cumprimentou Peter, ao ouvir que alguém se aproximava. Já fazia uma vaga ideia de quem seria a pessoa, antes de levantar a cabeça e ver que não havia errado em seu julgamento.

-Achou algo interessante? – perguntou Elizabeth, dando uma olhada por cima dos montes de papéis e do notebook aberto na mesa do colega.

- Hmm, algumas coisas. Ela nasceu na França, se mudou aos dois anos para Londres...

-Algo mais recente? – cortou, acelerando o colega.

- Se você esperasse, eu ia chegar lá. – disse contrariado. Elizabeth arqueou uma sobrancelha e balançou a cabeça, incentivando o colega a continuar. O fato não ter almoçado direito deve tê-la deixado impaciente.

- Mas já que quer, vamos para as fofocas atuais. Há três anos, parece que ela esteve namorando Fitzwillian Darcy, mas segundo os tablóides, a relação não durou mais do que um semestre. Dizem que depois que ficou famosa só por que estava envolvida com um dos caras mais ricos do país, segundo Sunday Times afirma que ela se tornou uma mulher um tanto... Promíscua.

- Então, temos uma boa lista de caras que podem ter se sentido traídos e mataram ela numa tentativa de diminuir o peso que sustentava em cima da cabeça? – perguntou a moça, fazendo o colega rir com o comentário sutil.

- Talvez, quem sabe. – disse, ainda sustentando um sorriso. – Mas o fato é que ela teve um filho. Os jornalistas fazem um monte de suposições sobre quem poderia ser o pai do garoto. A lista é enorme e Darcy também está nesta lista. – completou.

Elizabeth fez as contas mentalmente. Se a relação deles realmente durou seis meses, era difícil o filho ser dele, já que segundo o jornal inútil que estava ouvindo na outra sala, o menino tinha menos de um ano.

- Se fosse de Darcy, Amanda teria ganhado sua própria galinha dos ovos de ouro. – disse ela.

- Sim, mas acontece que ela nunca citou em público quem poderia ser o pai. Isso que é estranho. Também estava incentivando os jornalistas e paparazzi na grande busca da paternidade do garoto. – Elizabeth deu de ombros.

- Vai ver ela não disse nada porque o pai não era ninguém famoso.

- Ou vai ver o cara era tão famoso e tão rico que pagou pra ela ficar quieta. – respondeu Peter, agora num tom bem mais sério do que antes. – E sabe muito bem de quem eu me refiro nesse caso.

– Se for isso,então ela viu que tinha um belo trunfo nas mãos e resolveu pedir mais dinheiro. Coisa que não agradou a todos, que acharam mais seguro eliminá-la. – completou.

A suposição fazia bastante sentido. Deveriam falar com o próprio Darcy para terem mais informações sobre o caso, pedir um depoimento formal. O mesmo que teriam que fazer com os parentes da modelo morta.

* * *

**Final da tarde**

Ainda havia o resultado da autópsia para conhecer. Como Peter ficou de pesquisar sobre a vida da mulher, Elizabeth acabou ficando encarregada de ver como a vida da mesma terminou. E lá ia ela ver o cadáver mais uma vez.

Ao entrar na sala de autópsia, sentiu o familiar frio do lugar, assim como o cheiro de formol. A temperatura da sala era sempre baixa, coisa que obrigava Charlotte a sempre ir com uma blusa extra na bolsa, independente do calor que fizesse nas ruas e dos graus apontados pelos termômetros.

Elizabeth pegou uma máscara e luvas de dentro de um armário de ferro, em um dos extremos da sala, para depois se aproximar da amiga, que ainda observava o cadáver.

-Oi. – cumprimentou a recém chegada, a qual foi ignorada por alguns instantes, até ser respondida, com um quê de descaso.

-Chegou cedo. Ainda estou terminando aqui. – respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da morta, presa em seu mundo particular, não se importando em dar atenção à nova presente na sala.

Elizabeth baixou os olhos, observando o trabalho da amiga. O corpo estava semi-aberto, podendo ser visto alguns orgãos internos da moça. Nada muito agradável aos olhos. Charlotte estava costurando o corpo, na parte que tinha aberto dos pulmões ao ventre.

-Se quiser, eu volto mais tarde. – sugeriu, sem graça.

-Ah não, falta pouco. Não tem problema. Fique. – disse um pouco acanhada, percebendo que estava sendo um pouco grossa. Finalmente levantou os olhos e encarou a amiga.

- O fígado dessa daqui parece uma pedra. Se não tivesse sido assassinada, diria que logo ela poderia morrer de cirrose. – comentou a médica de um modo sarcástico, seguido de uma risada um tanto sinistra.

- Mas acho que isso não vem ao caso. – continuou. – Bom, como você e Peter sugeriram, ela realmente deve ter caído de uma boa altura. Mas, ao contrário do que você disse, acho que não foi de uma escada que ela caiu, pois pelo estado em que está o braço e a perna é um milagre que não quebrou o pescoço. Há mais alguns ossos da costela quebrados e um ombro deslocado. Ela deve ter sido atirada para baixo, sei lá, talvez de um mezanino, de dentro de uma casa.

- Eu havia associado os hematomas com batidas nos degraus da escada. – disse pensativa.

- Nem todas as marcas são da queda. Essa por exemplo, no braço. – disse apontando para o braço direito, acima do cotovelo. – Tem o formato de uma mão, não? E veja, deve ser de uma mão masculina, pois é muito maior que a minha mão. – Charlotte depositou a mão esquerda sobre a marca no braço, encaixando os dedos onde estavam as marcas mais alongadas. O arroxeado era bem maior que a sua mão.

- Talvez dê para achar alguma impressão digital no corpo. – sugeriu a investigadora.

- Não sei. Já procurei e não achei nada no corpo ou nas vestimentas. O assassino devia estar usando luvas.

- E a bala? Ficou alojada no corpo?

- Infelizmente para vocês, não. A bala atravessou o peito e saiu. O que quer dizer que o assassino atirou bem de perto. Para não ter problemas de errar, imagino. Ele pode ter disparado depois que ela caiu, ou então antes, sendo a bala a razão dela ter caído.

Elizabeth concordou com a cabeça, pensando nas possibilidades. Estavam com poucas evidências no momento. Problemático.

- Ah, tem mais algumas coisas. Acho que isso ajuda vocês. – Charlotte caminhou até sua escrivaninha e pegou duas embalagens plásticas pequenas, contendo algo realmente pequeno.

- Eu achei algumas fibras presas na roupa da Amanda. – disse mostrando um dos pacotes contendo pequenos fios frisados de cor branca. Estavam um pouco sujas de sangue.

-E essas, encontrei embaixo das unhas dela. – disse entregando o outro pacote, contendo fios um pouco maiores, de uma cor preta. Elizabeth pegou os dois pacotes e os analisou rapidamente. As amostras eram pequenas mas poderia identifica-las.

- Obrigada. – olhou para seu relógio. Eram cinco e meia - Amanhã eu analiso com calma. Tô morrendo de sono. Vou voltar mais cedo hoje.  
Charlotte riu.

- Só não seja vista por Collin, então. – Elizabeth rolou os olhos. Só bastava. Se encontrasse o bendito no corredor, ele lhe pediria para limpar o mictório, já que estaria muito sujo para o uso de sua pessoa refinada.

* * *

**Segunda – feira, 21 de novembro**

Darcy havia chegado a Londres na sexta feira passada. No sábado de manhã, seu amigo, Charles Bingley havia chegado à cidade. Passaram o dia todo vendo imobiliárias e visitando apartamentos. Era incrível como quando se possuía dinheiro e influência era fácil conseguir que os corretores trabalhassem não se importando com os horários absurdos.

Por fim, escolheram um apartamento relativamente simples, para opinião de Darcy, mas grande o suficiente para duas pessoas, na opinião de Charles.

"Jane é uma pessoa modesta, não iria gostar de morar num lugar suntuoso e luxuoso." – foi a explicação de Charles para sua escolha do imóvel. Darcy apenas deu de ombros.

Quanto mais rápido o amigo escolhesse, mais rápido poderia voltar para sua casa e dormir.

De qualquer forma, o primeiro dia de trabalho da semana já havia chegado. Darcy iria aproveitar que estava em Londres para cuidar dos negócios da produtora. Afinal, tinha que trabalhar, apesar de achar tentadora a idéia de ficar dormindo a manhã inteira.

Quem havia dado os primeiros passos da produtora era seu bisavô junto com o irmão dele, seu tio-bisavô. Na época, o cinema estava começando e os velhos simplesmente haviam se apaixonado pelas grandes telas. Eles não se conformavam em como elas conseguiam transmitir tantos sentimentos para o público como medo, ameaça, romance, alegria. Não havia como não sair emocionado depois de ver um filme. Era uma coisa única e registrada, poderia ser vista novamente, diferente de uma peça de teatro. Na época, o cinema ainda era mudo, mas para seu bisavô este fato apenas lhe garantia uma beleza e romantismo implícitos.

Com o tempo, os negócios com a produtora foram crescendo, até ter seu nome bem conhecido na indústria do entretenimento, e então se tornar a principal fonte das fortunas da família Darcy, que também tinha ações em outros pequenos negócios.

Depois da morte de seu pai, sendo um dos últimos com o nome Darcy, Fitzwillian herdou a maior parte dos títulos e bens da família. Outra que também tinha direitos sobre a fortuna era sua irmã, Georgiana Darcy, mas como ainda tinha dezessete anos estava sob a guarda de Fitz e seu primo Richard.

Darcy se dirigiu para o elevador indo para sua sala, a qual por algum acaso era o andar inteiro. Segundo um e-mail que havia recebido, um diretor queria filmar um filme de ação em cenário aberto. Mas, os gastos seriam maiores do que nos sets de filmagem, já que teriam que deslocar toda a aparelhagem e câmeras pra outro lugar, além de ter que pagar para usarem o novo local de filmagem. Provavelmente, Darcy recusaria o pedido, e se o diretor insistisse, cancelaria o projeto do filme.

O elevador era completamente envidraçado, o que permitia a Darcy ver e apreciar a paisagem enquanto ganhava maiores alturas avançando os andares, até chegar à sua corbertura.

Caminhava em direção ao seu escritório, quando foi interrompido por sua secretária. Uma moça alta vestida elegantemente com um tailleur de cor cinza e os cabelos claros, quase brancos, presos num elegante coque.

- Bom dia Sr. – saudou cordialmente. – Chegou hoje mais cedo esta carta de notificação para você. – Darcy semicerrou os olhos. Tinha um péssimo pressentimento do que poderia ser.

- Tá – disse secamente. Tomou o envelope das mãos da moça e leu. Simplesmente não estava com paciência em ser educado. Sendo franco consigo mesmo, dificilmente estava.

-Tsc. Cancele o que eu tiver de compromissos para esta tarde. – disse com a irritação presente em sua voz e em sua expressão, com a testa e os olhos franzidos. A jovem ficou assustada com tal reação.

-C-Como queira. – respondeu sem jeito, voltando para a sua mesa para ver a agenda. – Se me permite perguntar, o que houve? – questionou com uma voz tímida. Temendo acabar recebendo toda a ira do chefe para si.

Darcy suspirou. Tinha que controlar seus nervos, antes que tivesse um ataque cardíaco por conta de uma pressão muito alta.

- Nada de importante. Apenas um depoimento que tenho prestar em relação a morte de Claire. – disse, um pouco mais calmo. Não tinha pedido para Rupert o manter longe das investigações? Que porcaria o investigador estava fazendo? Se perguntava o homem.

- Aquela sua ex maluca? – debochou a loira. Soltou uma risada forçada. – Nem morta ela sabe ser discreta. Não me conformo com aqueles vestidos que ela usava. Com aqueles modelos, era mais fácil andar nua!

-... – Darcy apenas se dirigiu para sua sala deixando sua secretária sem uma resposta. Se dissesse para ela se importar apenas com a vida dela, iria ser mal educado. Talvez devesse demitir ela ao invés disso.

Bem, mas antes disso, iria ligar para Rupert, pedindo satisfações pela sua falta de competência. Entretando, mesmo que ligasse não mudaria o fato de que teria que prestar um depoimento. O pior já havia acontecido. 

* * *

**Quinta feira, 17 de novembro, noite.**

Elizabeth chegou exaustada, com sono acumulado em seu apartamento. A primeira coisa que fez, muito agradecida aos céus por aquele efêmero momento de sua vida que iria gozar, foi pegar sua toalha branca e felpuda e se dirigir para o banheiro. Não sem antes sentir a maciez do tecido em seu rosto.

Por um breve instante, olhou para o lado de sua cama e viu seu celular repousando sobre ela. Mais por hábito do que por curiosidade, pegou o aparelho do colchão e o abriu.  
Vinte ligações perdidas. – Leu.

- QUE DROGA. – pensou em voz alta, enquanto conferia de quem eram todas aquelas ligações.

Três eram de Peter. Dezessete de sua irmã, Jane.

-Meleca! – exclamou, franzindo o cenho. Fazia um bocado de tempo que não falava com a irmã, agora, simplesmente perdia as ligações.

Jane era cinco anos de diferença. Quando Elizabeth estava com quinze, Jane resolveu se mudar para a Califórnia e trabalhar como designer para sets de filmagem, já que adorava decoração e etinha formação em arquitetura.

Por conta da distância, dificilmente via a sua irmã, apenas em datas comemorativas e fim de ano. Se correspondiam às vezes por e-mails e mensagens, mas não com muita frequência.

Por isso ficou com raiva consigo mesma, quando viu as ligações perdidas.

Uma mensagem de voz recebida. – leu novamente no visor do celular. Era de Jane. Apertou para ouvir.

-"Primeiramente, por que ter um celular se você não atende essa porcaria? Aposto que se esqueceu de sair com ele de casa Aposto que esqueceu em casa, do jeito que é avoada...  
Segunda coisa: Como você está, maninha? Estou com tantas saudades...Já faz tantos meses da ultima vez que nos encontramos todos em Hertfordshire, no natal. Bom, mas logo nos veremos de novo, estou voltando semana que vem para Londres. Tenho novidades e não as quero passar por e-mail ou por essa mensagem. Até mais Liz, te amo."

Ao terminar de ouvir, Elizabeth se sentiu levemente ofendida com a observação da irmã. Era difícil ela esquecer o celular em casa, poderia contar nos dedos as vezes que fizera isso. Como poderia sua irmã afirmar com tanta certeza que o aparelho fora esquecido, não roubado, ou perdido, ou qualquer outra fatalidade?

Irritações à parte, estava feliz que sua irmã iria voltar. Afinal, adorava ela a adorava e estava morrendo de saudades. Teria que ligar de volta para ela para saber mais detalhes de seu regresso. Mas faria isso apenas depois de seu banho. Já havia demorado demais para começar a tomá-lo.

* * *

**Segunda- feira 21 de novembro**

- Tá, então você acha que eu acordei uma bela manhã e pensei "Hoje é um belo dia para matar mina ex, afinal ela era uma galinha" ? – perguntou de forma ácida e irônica.

Estar naquela sala, prestando depoimento, respondendo àquelas perguntas dos dois investigadores a sua frente estavam fazendo seu corpo atingir um nível estresse que ele não achava ser possível, e estresse era um campo que conhecia bem. Quando perguntaram onde ele esteve na semana anterior e qual o envolvimento dele com o filho de Claire, ficou claro para ele que estavam querendo incriminá-lo.

- Darcy, ninguém está te acusando de nada, relaxa. – disse o outro, pousando a mão no ombro do primo.

- Como não, Richard. Pelo visto, para eles, eles não achariam suspeito melhor do que eu!

- Todas as pessoas próximas à vitima são suspeitas. Mas pela forma que vocês está agindo, estou começando a pensar que não há um suspeito melhor que você- disse Elizabeth, o pressionado. Sua paciência estava pelas últimas gotas com Darcy. Como alguém conseguia ser tão chato e implicante? Só se realmente tivesse algo a esconder.

-Agora me diz, qual sua relação com Amanda Claire? – perguntou a mulher. Sua voz soou dura, o que refletia bem o estado de seu humor. Darcy não pode deixar de contrair os punhos com a pergunta. Para ele, aquela não era uma boa pergunta.

- Que relacionamento? A última vez que eu a vi faz quase um ano. Eu nem conversava com ela. O que eu sei a respeito dela não vai muito além do que é dito no jornal, das barbaridades exibicionistas que ela faz questão de cometer.

Darcy estava irritado, e havia deixado isso bem transparente em sua voz. Não queria tocar naquele assunto pois, por enquanto, não queria revelar certos detalhes. Por isso havia chamado seu primo, Richard para acompanhá-lo como advogado no depoimento.

- Perdões por ele. – pediu Richard num tom amigável, tentando relaxar a tensão da sala. –Em relação à semana passada, estávamos em Paris, resolvendo alguns negócios de nossa tia. Dependendo de como andar suas investigações, eu posso até depor por ele, em relação a isso.

Peter suspirou, seu estado de espírito não estava tão diferente do de sua parceira. Ainda tinham mais duas pessoas para ouvir: A mãe e o provável affair mais frequente da vítima.

-Certo, e o que estave fazendo em Paris. - perguntou Elizabeth, em tom de desafio.

-Nada de sua conta. - respondeu o acusado, o qual recebeu um olhar de repreensão do primo.

-Estávamos resolvendo alguns assuntos financeiros, a pedido de nossa tia. - disse Richard, em um tom calmo.

-Por que terminaram o relacionamento entre vocês? Por ela estar grávida? - voltou a perguntar a investigadora, fazendo Darcy revirar os olhos.

- Olha, eu não me importaria se o filho fosse realmente meu, o que não era o caso. Então, nós terminamos e pronto. Ela até quis recorrer a um teste de paternindade, o qual deu negativo, como esperado. Depois disso, não voltamos a nos falar.

-Eu li que depois que ficou grávida, Amanda parou de desfilar, mas sua carreira como atriz também não continou, já que ela só fez um filme, e isso só foi possível por indicação sua. - comentou frizando bem a última palavra. - A questão é: acho muito estranho ela não ter voltado a falar com você, já que estava desempregada e gostava da vida luxuosa. Isto, ela só conseguiria com você.

Darcy deu um meio sorriso para o ultimo comentário.

-Não é verdade. Ela poderia conseguir os luxos que quisesse. Por que não conversam com George Wickham? Ele pode dizer mais a respeito disso. - sugeriu em tom de deboche.

-E qual o motivo de precisarmos falar com ele? - voltou a perguntar Elizabeth. Ela sabia que Wickham era o nome do affair de de Claire e iriam interrogá-lo de qualquer forma. Mas adoraria saber o motivo da acusação no tom de sugestão da parte de Darcy.

-Wickham recebe uma pensão da família Darcy desde a morte de seu pai. O homem nunca precisou trabalhar, graças ao dinheiro que recebe. - respondeu Peter.

Ambos os investigadores se calaram, absorvendo as novas informações. Não sabiam daquilo, não estava em nenhum documento de Wickham que ele recebia dinheiro da família a Darcy.

-Qual o motivo da pensão que ele recebe? Não há nenhum contrato formalizando estes recebimentos. Se ele deixar de receber, não poderá recorrer a nada.

-Isto, foi um acordo entre Darcy e Wickham. Fitzwillian apenas está cumprindo com o acordo. - respondeu o advogado.

- E no que consiste este acordo? Alguma troca de favores? - perguntou Elizabeth.

-Isso não tem nenhuma relevância para o caso. É um assunto particular entre Fitz e Wickham. Acho que este assunto, terimnanos por aqui. - respondeu em tom decidido.

A contra gosto, ambos os investigadores concordaram. Por agora, não poderiam mais insistir no assunto.

-Obrigado por terem vindo. Assim que precisarmos, os chamaremos novamente. - agradeceu Peter, para ser formal.

- Se eu não fosse obrigado, acredite, não teria. – sussurrou Darcy,enquanto se levantava, num volume que apenas Richard pôde ouvir. Levou um cutucão discreto do mesmo, na cintura.

Richard se despediu cordialmente dos dois investigadores, cumprimento que o outro homem nem se deu ao trabalho de fazer. Saíram da sala em silêncio.

- Ok, mais dois depoimentos como esse e eu morro. – comentou Peter.

-É... – disse Elizabeth no automático. Na verdade nem havia dado muita atenção no que o colega havia dito. Apesar de irritante e presunçoso, aquele Darcy tinha seu quê de beleza. Alto, de porte sofisticado, o terno negro - Armani, provavelmente, imaginou - lhe caía muito bem. Os cabelos negros ondulados que lhe chegavam na nuca estavam um pouco compridos, lhe dando um ar levemente displicente, mas ainda assim, muito elegante. Não pôde deixar de se dar um tapa mentalmente por causa da direção que seus pensamentos tomavam.

Richard, que havia aparecido como advogado do charmoso, não ficava atrás em matéria de beleza, embora fosse vários anos-luz mais simpático que o primeiro. Pelo menos não ficava reclamando e emanando uma aura negra de puro desgosto por ter que estar no local onde estava agora há pouco.  
Elizabeth suspirou e arrumou seus papéis. Ainda tinha muito que fazer naquele dia.  
- Tenho certeza que ele estava mentindo. O rosto dele estava pálido demais. – disse a moça para Peter, o qual concordou com a cabeça. A frase "Nesse mato tem cachorro" piscava em letras neon na mente da moça.  
-Ele finge muito mal. – Concluiu o homem.

* * *

Não sei...Enquanto escrevia este capítulo, eu me lembrava do filme " A morte lhe cai bem"  
Eu adoro aquela cena em que a Meryl Streep rola escada abaixo, fica toda torta e depois se levanta, tentando ajeitar o pescoço que já está todo mole xD.  
Tive meu momento CSI também. Chego a conclusão de que investigação não é bem o meu forte, apesar de ter gostado bastante de escrever. (ta, eu não faço a mínima idéia ainda de qual é meu forte na escrita xD)  
Deste capitulo, o que me deixou mais feliz foi conseguir ter colocado uma cena Liz/Darcy dentro dele. Estava preocupada de não conseguir. y.y e acabar deixando isso muito longo.

Obrigada pela review, Helo. Agradeço muito pela paciencia de ler, e se é que você não desistiu disso aqui xDDD

Obrigada Helder, por betar y.y Sou eternamente grata xDD


End file.
